Eternal Aquarion
by Marler88
Summary: It had been over 12,000 years since Aquarion had been seen, and Silvia aka Seliane, and Apollo aka Apollononius had finally been reborn, yet they still had to be reawakened. This is their story, and the reawakening of a true love story that has lasted over 24,000 years.
1. Chapter 1 New Life

Chapter One

New Life

Selene had known she was different than everyone else from the time she was very young, but when she saw a torn angel wing her past lives awoke and she began her search for her love and destined soul mate. But where was she to look? She was an elemental and part angel, but who was her Apollo, where was her Apollonius? Her mind continued wander, oblivious to what was happening in front of her.

"Miss Selene!" shouted her instructor, interrupting her wondering thoughts.

"Yes, Ms. Chiba?" she answered, embarrassed once again, in front of the assembly.

"Can you tell what Aquarion is, and who the three pilots were who saved the earth, as well as what they were?" asked the very annoyed instructor.

"This is so easy!" thought Selene.

"Aquarion was the Legendary machine Angel, first piloted by a shadow angel named Apollononius, and a human name Saliane. Twelve thousand years later, the fight for the earth continued, and Apollonius was reunited with Seliane through two young Elementals known as Apollo and Silvia. During the last battle, Apollo figured out that in order for Aquarion to achieve its true form there had to be a shadow angel piloting one of the vectors. So, Toma, a shadow angel, who had betrayed Apollonius and Seliane, forced his way into one of the vectors. Apollo piloted another vector, and the third was piloted by Sirius, Silvia's brother and half human-angel. In order for them to save the planet, they had to sacrifice everything, including their lives." Stated Selene in a confident tone.

"How's that!" she thought to herself.

"That is correct, Miss Selene, and next time, Pay attention!" exclaimed a stunned Ms. Chiba.

Suddenly, Fudo, the man in charge of DEAVA 21, came in dragging a person into the room.

"It seems we have a new applicant into the system", said Fudo,"this is Apollon. Since he's new he will need someone to help him. Selene, you will be the one to help train him."

"But Fudo, I am already booked with too many assignments as it is. So please could you assign him to someone else? "asked Selene in a small, whiny voice.

"I would, but if I do your point average will drop." Said Fudo.

"Alright, I'll do it, but I don't have a lot of time." She exclaimed in an aggravated tone.

Apollon just smirked at her, as he went to take a seat next her.

Selene just gawked and looked away.

As the assembly went on, Apollon got closer and closer to her and then whispered "Hello Silvia", so softly only she could hear him. She let out a gasp, and abruptly fainted.

Apollon just sat there turning as red as a beet and starring at the floor, as the entire assembly turned to stare at him and Selene.

"Just great," he thought to himself, "she's a fainter."

He then picked up Selene and walked out of the assembly hall.


	2. Chapter 2 Remebering

Chapter 2:

Remembering

After leaving the assembly hall, Apollon carried Selene to the infirmary. As he waited for Selene to wake up, he wondered why he had said those things to her. It was like something had come over him. He was still lost in thought when a tug on his shirt pulled him back to reality. Selene was obviously awake.

"You're Apollon, right?" asked a groggy Selene. "Yup that's me." he replied.

"How the heck did you know I was Saliane/Silvia?" Selene asked confused. "Well, actually I have no idea. Something came over me when I saw you, it was like I had met you before." Stated Apollon.

"Are you Apollo/Apollonius? Because if you are, we are fated to meet again in a time of a crisis, and Aquarion would be needed for battle once more."Selene cautiously told Apollon.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but I seem to remember Aquarion for some reason." Apollon boredly stated.

But both of them couldn't deny the pull they felt toward each other, and the odd memories of ancient battles past of a great golden machine, the winged angel, Solar Aquarion. But the most disturbing thing (according to Selene) was the reemerged feelings of the past. It was as if something was pulling Selene toward Apollon, and viceverca with Apollon. Old feelings that they both wanted to forget. They were both silent, staring at each other, both lost, deep in thought. And then it happened: Apollon's left armband starting glowing a bright red and opened up, revealing a single, white wing. While at the same time, Selene's right armband was glowing a brilliant blue and opened up, revealing a single, white wing identical to Apollon.

"You're part angel?" Selene asked loudly, clearly surprised.

"I honestly had no idea I was until now. I finally believe that we are their reincarnations."Apollon stated quietly.

"So what do we do from now?" asked Selene.

"I think we should start looking for Aquarion, and then determine was threat it is needed for." He said confidently.

"Okay, then let's go talk to Fudo, and tell him everything."

They both stood up and walked out the door to find Fudo. As they walked through the giant maze of the central assembly hall building, they unconsciously held hands, their angel wings moving silently as they walked together in peaceful silence to head commander Fudo's office.


	3. Chapter 3 A new Age

Chapter 3:

A New Age: Searching for Aquarion

So as they walked to main headquarters of Deava 21, they saw Fudo talking to another elemental Megana. Selene didn't know what they were talking about, but it looked intense. Apollon looked as uneasy as she felt, and was just as hesitant when approaching Fudo.

"Selene, Apollon, what brings you here? Shouldn't you both be in lecture?" asked Fudo as they walked into Fudo's office.

"We've got a problem, and it isn't something to take lightly." stated Selene.

"Let me guess this has to do with Aquarian." Said Fudo curiously.

"How could you possibly know that?" asked a baffled Apollon.

So many things were going through Selene's mind. She couldn't understand how Fudo could know something that they had just figured out for themselves not even thirty minutes earlier.

"It appears that the machine Angel Aquarian has been detected deep underground. It is being unearthed as we speak." Stated Fudo.

"Is there a reason it has been found after all these millennia?" Asked Apollon and Selene at the same time.

"As far as we know there is no problem, but we must wait, because we don't know what will happen when you two pilot Aquarian." Stated Fudo.

Both young elementals had so many thoughts running through their minds. They couldn't believe that something so farfetched was happening.

"Wait, WHAT!?" gasped Selene. "You want Apollon and I to pilot the Aquarian?" Asked of a smiling Fudo.

"Yes, as you both know, it is in your blood to find and pilot the Solar Aquarian." Fudo stated.

Meanwhile Apollon was stuck in his own thoughts, and watching Selene gasp, made him even more curious about this Solar Aquarian.

"So where is this Aquarion?" Asked an excited Apollon.

"It was discovered beneath what was once England. It was not easy to recover, but we are now transferring it here." Fudo said.

"So now what?" asked both Apollon and Selene at the same time.

"Well two things, you both need to start your training, and you need to discover the reason why you have both been called to pilot it again." Fudo stated.

"That is your assignment, good luck!" Fudo said.

Both of the elementals were in shock as they left Fudo's office, and headed to their dorms. Neither one could talk, but each one was lost in thought.

"Selene, Are you ready to do this?" Asked Apollon out of nowhere.

"Yes, if that is what we need to do!" Selene responded to Apollon.

They decided that they would meet first thing in the morning to discuss and plan what they were precisely going to do.


End file.
